The present disclosure relates generally to hand hygiene delivery systems and/or to methods for monitoring hand hygiene and for dispensing hand soap or hand sanitizers.
Every parent has recited the phrase “wash your hands” numerous times in order to impress the importance of this seemingly simple task to children. While the importance of personal hand hygiene at home should not be discounted, in an industrial, commercial, clinical, laboratory, manufacturing, etc. setting, proper maintenance of and/or compliance with hand hygiene standards can be the difference between success and failure.
A number of hand hygiene systems and methods have been developed for various industries including, for example, food safety, retail food sales/preparation, hospitals, schools, pharmaceutical production, etc. The goal of such systems, generally, is to provide a reliable way for persons using the system to clean their hands according to guidance standards, record the hand cleaning, and to create reports that demonstrate compliance with the standards. Each system has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide new hand hygiene systems, methods for monitoring hand hygiene, and methods for dispensing hand soap or hand sanitizers.